


中元节

by Norma_Rue



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norma_Rue/pseuds/Norma_Rue
Summary: 本来是中元节的脑洞，大改了一次，终于正常点了。ooc警告请不要在意为什么西方国家也会有中元节以及中元节如何应对时差以及它的的具体习俗，这节日在我家乡就是个大家都不要出去逛因为外面有很多有趣灵魂的节日，没什么特别的，只是提前几天会给去世的人烧纸。





	中元节

传说中，七月十五是地官生辰。在这一天，鬼门打开，所有的鬼魂都可以回到亲人身边。

·

一只猫蹲在墙角，慵懒地看着对面的墙，墙上好像什么都没有。玛利亚看了一眼时间，揉了揉眼睛，继续把自己埋在书桌前。

天彻底黑了下来。

“玛利亚，你得回家了。”弗雷担忧地说，“求你了，回家吧。”

“不需要。”

“休息一下，睡一觉。你可以明天再来工作的。”

“工作永远不会等你，你知道。”

“而且它们也永远都在。”弗雷打开了门，“走吧。”

玛利亚知道这次自己再也拗不过他，离开了办公室。

弗雷留在办公室里，摸了摸黑猫的头，突然开口说：“站着不累吗？”

红头发的女人从光线阴暗的角落走出来，笑了笑，回答：“不累。”

“你知道，玛利亚很伤心。她一直在工作，也从来没回去过。”独眼局长还是抱着那只猫，“有时候我都要担心她通宵工作是不是想这么快来跟你作伴。”

“那也没什么不好。我挺好的。”

“你怎么样？”

“知道他们成功了，我就放心了。”女人坐在了椅子上，翘着脚搭在桌子上，就像原来的许多次一样。

“那她呢？”

“她知道我这么做的原因。”

“但是这不代表她不会难过。”

女人没有说话，日光灯代替了太阳照在所有的地方，但是却还是照不亮所有的角落。两人沉默了一阵，弗雷最终还是开口了：“你能待多久，娜塔莎？”

“直到天亮。”

“还有别的办法吗？”

“没有了。这样的行为不可逆的。”

“不想去找她？陪她最后一晚？”

娜塔莎露出了一个嘲讽的笑容，说：“所有人都看不见我，她也看不见。陪她有什么用呢？而且就算能看见又能怎么样？我就只是个鬼魂而已，等到天亮就会消散。”

“有什么要我转告她的吗？”

“也没有。”

“那有什么事要交代的吗？”

“没有。”

“娜塔莎……”

“玛利亚不在的时候，帮我照顾好Liho。”

又是一阵沉默，两人面对面，弗雷的眼罩在白炽灯下有着奇怪的反光，而娜塔莎浑身呈现半透明的样子。她试图拿起一支笔，但是手却穿过了笔。

Liho冲着她的方向叫了一声，在椅子上蹭来蹭去，想要跳到她膝盖上来，但是却一次次扑了空。

“并且照顾好玛利亚。”

“你都快让我觉得伤心了。”弗雷难得严肃，自嘲似的笑了一声，“还好我能看见你，对吧？”

“鬼都不知道你那只眼睛到底怎么回事。”娜塔莎露出了今天的第二个嘲讽式微笑。

“亲爱的，你也出去转转吧。”弗雷给出了一个与玛利亚同样的建议。

“为什么？因为我是个有趣的灵魂吗？”第三个嘲讽微笑。

玛利亚没有离开太远，就在神盾局的大门口边的花坛上坐着。娜塔莎坐在花坛另一头，看上去像极了两人偶尔吵架的样子，只是这一次娜塔莎的脚底没有影子。

不知道为什么，黑猫跟了出来，仍旧缠着娜塔莎不放。

“你真是只蠢猫，那里又没有你喜欢的鸟。”玛利亚站起来，把探头探脑的猫抱起来，“蠢人养蠢猫。命都不要了就算了，还只留下你这只猫。”

黑猫并不想老老实实待在玛利亚怀里，仍旧努力想要去够娜塔莎。

“你要乖乖待在玛利亚身边。”娜塔莎想要伸手摸它的头，但是又缩回了手。

“走吧，回家吧。”玛利亚抱着猫大步往远处走去。

“再见，小蠢猫。”娜塔莎没有跟上去。


End file.
